Spring
back to Caldefor Oarkalize Dak'annalle a.k.a 'Spring' [[Max]] "Do you need any fresh water? I'm sure we can find some around here if we look hard enough." Oarkalize grew up on the road with his family, all merchants (including Kankali'im, his surviving elder sister). He has very few memories of that time, but he does fondly recall many kinds of spices in the food and vibrant colors in the clothing. Around four or five years of age, on one of the more far-flung caravan trips, the family was attacked by raiders. Many were killed, and it was a chaotic day. By the end many were dead and Oarkalize and all his siblings were taken as slaves. He is not sure what happened to the rest of his extended family, but at least he had his brothers and sisters. While in captivity he was able to stay with his closest sister throughout transfers and resales into different households and jobs. They grew to be close allies and were always able to watch out for each other and keep each other out of trouble. She always did have a knack for getting people to go away when she wanted to, never could figure that out. They stuck together and made it through safe. Time passes... As the war was going worse and worse recruiters become conscriptors and the entire population entered the military. Slaves were often drafted, and many were given promises of freedom. Oarkalize was offered his freedom after a service period of ten years, which seemed to be his best opportunity so far. He gladly signed up, and joined the Caldefor Special Auxiliary Forces. It was in the military that the nickname 'Spring' first came up. His fellow recruits came from all sorts of backgrounds and found his name slightly hard to pronounce and remember. Since he always seemed to have a ready source of water with him, they took to calling him 'Spring.' The name stuck. Spring died after only fourteen months of service. The camp was preparing for a defense of a crucial valley, fortifying their position and building provisions. A small enemy necromantic unit ambushed them and killed most of the soldiers, Spring included, with spells at range. Spring fell without even seeing his attackers, but he did not rest. After Buzz avenged Spring's murder and retrieved his body Spring began to realize what had happened. He also found that he was not dead and gone, but could see and hear his sister still. In fact, he was able to continue to help his fellow soldiers and had some new advantages up his sleeve. Not sure what was going on, Spring continued to fight for Caldefor and protect his sister as best he could. Over time Spring began to get more comfortable with his new form and also realized how powerful he had become. He sees himself now not as a soldier or even a slave but as a spirit guide for his family, immortal and invincible. His ability to fly and continue to use the Wu Jen teachings as he learns more have convinced him that he has moved on to a higher, more exalted form of existence. TO BE CONTINUED... Wu Jen (water) 2 / Eidoloncer 3 (11,331 xp = 7881 + 1750 + 1700) Xeph NG HP 25 ||Strength|| 7|| -2|| ||Dexterity||17 ||+3|| ||Constitution|| 14|| +2|| ||Intelligence ||18 ||+4 || ||Wisdom|| 11 ||+0|| ||Charisma ||7|| -2 || ||Perception || 16 ||+3|| Save Total Base Ability Fortitude +3 = +1 + +2 Reflex +4 = +1 + +3 Will +6 = +6 + +0 Initiative: +3 Sanity: 15 (Delusions of grandeur) Perception: 16 Languages: Common, Xeph, Draconic, Kobold, Signing Feats * Sudden Extend: Twice as long duration 1/day * Sudden Silent: Silenced spell 1/day * Ghost Glide: Fly at 5 ft * Ghost Flight: 30 ft, good manueverability flight ||Skill||Total||Ranks|| ||Concentration|| 8 || 6 || ||Knowledge (History)|| 9 || 6 || ||Knowledge (Arcana)|| 9 || 6 || ||Knowledge (Local)|| 9 || 6 || ||Spellcraft|| 9 || 6 || ||Spot|| 9 || 6 || ||Listen|| 9 || 6 || Disturbing Appearance: -4 Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Info, Perform, Cha-based, but +2 Intimidate Spells Cantrips (all) {4}: * Dancing Lights: * Flare: * Ray of Frost: * Arcane Mark: * Daze: * Detect Magic: * Detect Poison: * Disrupt Undead: * Ghost Sound: * Light * Mage Hand: * Mending: * Message: * Open/Close: * Prestidigitation: * Read Magic: * Resistance: 1st-level {4}: * Elemental Burst: (Close, V S, 10 ft burst, Reflex half) Wood, Metal, Earth, Fire - 1d8 damage; Water - knock prone * Animate Water: * Cobra's Breath: 10 ft cone, 1d3 Con damage, Fort negates * Backbiter: (Close, V S F, 1 rd/level, Will negates) wooden, two-handed or reach weapon, 1 attack on wielder * Comprehend Languages: * True Strike: * Disguise Self: * Protection from Evil: 2nd-level {3]: * Rope Trick: * Invisibility: * Hold Person: * Ice Knife: (S M, Long, Fort partial or Reflex half) ranged attack +8 / 2d8 damage + 2 Dex damage OR 1d8 cold in 10 ft burst. 3rd-level {2}: * Major Image: * Steam Breath: (V S M, 30 ft Cone, Reflex half) 1d6 fire per level in cone. Possessions * Gloves of ghost touch * +1 Ghost Touch Needfire Light Crossbow (at will, 5 ft burst on hit, 2d6 positive energy) * Scrolls: Hold Person, Silent Image